Inspection lighting systems are used to examine highly-finished surfaces such as automotive paint finishes. Inspection lighting systems are also used to assess damage to automotive paint finishes and body panels, e.g., following hail damage to a vehicle. Such systems generally include a light booth or fixed bank of lighting under which the vehicle is passed or parked during visual inspection. Some systems include multiple banks of lights configured in an arch or “tunnel” to illuminate the vehicle body panels from the sides, top, and intermediate angles. Such lighting tunnels are typically permanently installed at an autobody shop or at an estimator shop and damaged vehicles are transported to these shops for inspection following hail damage. In many cases, entire fleets of vehicles must be transported between large auto dealers and the estimator/autobody shops following hail damage for inspection and repair.
Accordingly, improvements are sought in facilitating onsite inspections of vehicles following.